SGC Official Blog
by Kody Wright
Summary: The SGC has gone public and started a blog to answer questions from the public. Here they answer the 3 most popular questions answered by SG-1.(If you would like to add a question you think the public would ask leave it in a review or PM me.)
1. Chapter 1

SGC Official Blog

Upon disclosure of the program through Stargate Command, the SGC has been authorized to start a blog to answer questions from the general public. All questions are monitored. Questions addressed to personnel in the SGC and SG-1 will be answered in order of which they are received. Questions addressed to certain people will be approved and monitored. We have addressed the three most popular questions. We look forward to more questions.

Thank you, the SGC.

Question 1:

What's it like going through the gate?

Answers:

S. Carter - That's a very good question. The gate is programmed to literally break the body down into a molecular level and then re-assemble the body on the other side...I could go into far more detail but that part was omitted from my reply.

D. Jackson - The ancients who built the gate had the foresight to make gate travel as comfortable as possible. It does some getting used too. But it is exciting.

Teal'c - Going through the gate on Earth is akin to going through any gate off world.

J O'Neill - kind of tingly.

Question 2:

What are the Asgards like?

S. Carter - The Asgard are a highly advanced species with a comprehension of physics beyond anything we have on Earth. I would like to add more about their bodies but I was informed that was classified and they omitted that part too.

D. Jackson - A wise and ancient race. The Asgard have been our closest ally. They face a difficult challenge in preserving their race.

Teal'c - Asgard have very advanced weaponry.

J. O'Neill - little gray guys who kick-ass.

Question 3:

How can I join?

Answers:

S. Carter - Well, depends on what area you wish to go into. If you are looking to become a scientist then you really need college and advanced training. You need to be drug free, I advise against smoking and work very hard to gain that position.

D. Jackson - They will recruit you if they think you are of value and have something to contribute. So, even if your peers laugh at your theories if you are right, you could be employed here.

Teal'c - I do not how one would join. Your planet is confusing at times.

J. O'Neill - Join the military, have a degree, be one of those whacko's who think the pyramids were landing pads for spaceships. Not that hard.


	2. Chapter 2

SGC Official Blog 2

Questions:

**FordB** asked - What was the strangest food you ever ate?

Answers:

S. Carter - Well, would you believe that many, many civilizations have food very similar to our own. Some is very good and I often to look foreword to off world meals. The strangest food I ever had was something called "rupples" and it was very much like our escargot. I rather enjoyed myself.

D. Jackson - The strangest food I ever ate was a MRE that was labeled macaroni and cheese but tasted like chicken. I usually like to eat fresh local foods at villages. There's a soup make of a onion like plant that very good.

Teal'c - The strangest food I ever ate was something Colonel Carter tried to cook. I do not know what it was.

J. O'Neill - Carter's cooking is stranger than anything off world.

**FordB** asked: "What is the strangest bathroom you ever used?"

S. Carter - Oh, strangest? Well, there was a unisex bathroom that I once had to use. It was most strange going along the side of men. There was no stalls and no privacy. It was very clean but you sat right next to another commode with another being on each side. A stream of water ran under the commodes and you wiped using a sponge.

D. Jackson - I once had to use a bathroom on a planet where the sanitation was extremely high and there was a sensor that actually inspected your privates for pathogens and sprayed you automatically. It was most surprising.

Teal'c - The bathrooms on Earth are the strangest by far. I fail to understand why toilet paper is so rare that it is never available when one needs to use it but so plentiful it is stacked in rolls.

J. O'Neill - I usually just go out in the woods. Most of what we find is trees. Follow military specs: Dig a hole, do your duty, wipe and cover it back up. Kind of like camping.

**Beth** Asked - "Have you ever met a Tim Lord?"

Answers:

S. Carter - I'm not sure what that is. What's a Time Lord?

D. Jackson - Um...Not that I know of.

Teal'c - I have not but I do have the entire fourth season on DVD.

J. O'Neill - Actually I have. I met the 9th and 10th doctors. It was really cool. I got to see the actual TARDIS they use on set too.


	3. Chapter 3

SGC Blog 3

**Romchristgirl **asked - "Is Jesus Christ on other planets as well?"

Answers:

S. Carter - There are many different religions that exist in the Galaxy. Many have similar themes as the religions here on Earth. I'm sure there is some variation of the religion elsewhere though I have not found any yet myself.

D. Jackson - Christianity can be traced back to Egyptian mythology so I suppose one could yes, there are elements of Christianity off world as well.

Teal'c - Yes, there are many Christian in the SGC who bring their religion with them. You're religion is in your heart and it is always with you.

J. O'Neill - What Teal'c said sounds good to me. Not touching that with a ten foot pole.

**FordB** asked - "What is the strangest clothing your ever saw or wore?"

S. Carter - Many of the people we meet off world are poor and live in villages. We see similar clothing styles with men and women. Usually pants for men and skirts or dresses for women. However, there are some very shiny, metallic like fabric that more advanced civilizations like to wear.

D. Jackson - Um, honestly I never paid much attention to clothing and styles. Leather seems popular. Many contacts are poor villages. The people dress accordingly. The strangest outfit I ever saw was what Jack wore for Halloween one year. He claimed he was dressed like me. I didn't think it was funny but Jack thought it was hilarious.

Teal'c - Earth by far has the strangest clothing. I am not sure why that singer wore a dress made out of meat.

J. O'Neill - You should see Daniel dress himself without the aid of a uniform dress code. Even Carter can dress herself. I actually had to take him shopping and pick out his clothing and suits or he would be wearing checkered patterns and bow ties.

**Anonymous** asked - "What are the other types of government off world?"

S. Carter - Well, there are democracies and kingdoms and ruthless dictators just like here on Earth. Some are friendly and some are not so friendly.

D. Jackson - There seem to be many types of governments. From republics, democracies, dictators and monarchies. Very similar to Earth. The Goa'uld were ruthless dictators who pretended to be god to install fear in the populations they ruled.

Teal'c - As with Earth, the other planets have rulers that use different means to regulate the population. There are also villages that have been freed from the Goa'uld who have no ruling class and prosper well without a ruling class or government. I see Earth can function without government as well. They have proven this to be true for the governments on your planet have accomplished nothing. I would like a full refund on my taxes, for the money I have willingly allowed to be withdrawn from my compensation, has not been used on infrastructure as promised.

J. O'Neill - Politicians are dictators are a breed all their own and exist EVERYWHERE! My advise is take care of yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

SGC Blog 4

**Starbow asks**: "Have you ever kissed an alien and if so, what was it like?"

Answers:

S. Carter - I usually don't go into my personal life on such matters and try very hard to keep my emotions separate from work. It is work after all and being an officer in the Air Force, it would be considered unprofessional of me to do so. That said, I did kiss an alien once and he was a host...He died. Man why is it every time I get involved with someone they either turn out to be a stalker or they die? What the hell? What am I? The Black Widow?

D. Jackson - My late wife was considered an alien. She was human. Yes, I've been assaulted sexually by Goa'uld queens who tried to take control of me in more ways than one. I was also assaulted by this black-leather-wearing space private. Ever been kissed and then hit in the head?

Teal'c - I have not dated anyone on your planet yet.

J. O'Neill - Yup, I've been kissed by some nasty things. Usually it's a Goa'uld. They kind have a thing for that. Though, once I had to do mouth-to-mouth on Daniel when he nearly died. Closest thing I've done to nearly kissing a man. Never wanna do that again. Now, if it was...Never mind.

**Godiva asks**: "What do aliens eat?"

S. Carter - They eat all sorts of food. Many are human or human-like and require similar nutrition to us. The Asgard don't require actual food but a synthetic mixture of nutrition.

D. Jackson - They eat better than I do. They have fresh local food and I get MRE's that taste horrible.

Teal'c - Earth's food is very good. However, the MRE's could use to improvement. I especially like your seafood. Especially a place called Red Lobster.

J. O'Neill - Oh, they eat disgusting stuff. You should see what the Asgard eat. Gross! Of course you see a Jaffa eat. Teal'c just inhales food. I took him to Red Lobster once. That poor lobster never stood a chance.

**Bottlecap asks**: "What do aliens think of us?"

Answers:

S. Carter - Well, there are many different aliens who have different opinions of us. The Asgard and Nox see us as a young race with potential. The Goa'uld see us as potential slaves. Some races like us and some do not.

D. Jackson - You mean Earth? The human race or the SGC? In general we have enemies an allies. Some races think highly of us while others do not. Depends on the context.

Teal'c - I enjoy living here very much.

J. O'Neill - The bad guys wanna kick our collective asses. The good guys wanna save our collective asses. The IOA can kiss our collective asses. And I just wanna be able to go off world and not save Daniel's ass again.


End file.
